


Give Me Love

by pietothepoweroften



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pietothepoweroften/pseuds/pietothepoweroften
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean really doesn't know what he gets himself into when he starts talking to the strange man in the trench coat by the bar on June 12th 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [castielslovesong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielslovesong/gifts).



It was late and it was dark outside but Dean really wanted to go for a walk because he was angry so he went anyway. He walked out of his apartment, down the stairs and onto the street. The cold hit him like a freshly made snowball pounding into his baby skin face. He walked for ages before he saw a bar called the roadhouse so he went inside and at the bar he saw this really fit lad so he went up to him. 

‘Hi baby’ he said and the other guy turned around. His breath left his lungs and he almost chocked because he had no breath which you need to live. He could tell from his amazing face that he was a Castiel but he decided on Cas because Castiel was too long for him to say each time. He had really nice eyes they were as blue as the ocean when there hasn’t been an oil leak . He wore this weird trench coat as well but that didn’t matter because he liked his hair. He knew he was the one

‘I love u cas’

‘I love you too baby’ 

They stuck their tongues in each others mouths and laughed because this was the best time of their lives. 

‘What did I do to deserve such a wonderful angel?’ (A/N NO PUN INTENDED LOL :D) dean said licking his lips he really wanted to have sex with cas but he didn’t want to rush into things because he respected cas and his rights. 

They went home separately that night and dean slept very well and dreamt about him and his brother being hunters and castiel being an angel and helping them with his super sonic powers which could kill all kinds of shit and it made dean horny.

The next day he got up and went to work at the garage which his dads mate ran so that’s why he had a job there his name was bobby and he was like a way better dad than his actual dad was because he didn’t drink into oblivion all the time because their mum died when they were young so he got really upset about it and just went over the edge and yeah. So anyway he changed some gear things and oil and then went over to castiels house to see him because he missed his baby in a trench coat he laughed because of that thought

He finally got to castiels house and opened the door with the key cas gave him the night before and opened the creaky wooden red door. He heard funny noises coming from cas’ bedroom so he ran in there and opened the door and he was actually in bed with… BALTHAZAR! Dean was so upset he cried and ran out of the room

‘NO DEAN LET ME EXPLAIN it wasn’t what it looked like’

‘well it looked like you had your dick pretty far in to Balthazar to me’

‘how do you know balthazar’

‘he’s my ex’

It was really awkward and they ended up fighting and then they went home. Sam tried to call dean to talk to him about what had happened but he wouldn’t answer the phone so he flew from Detroit to Kansas and knocked on deans door. Dean opened the door and he was wearing a baggy t shirt sweatpants and no socks because he thought it would be more comfortable without them. His eyes were red as if he had poked himself in the eyes but really its cause he was crying so much about cas.

‘I miss him so much sammy’

‘don’t call me sammy you pie fucker now go get your baby daddy back’

Sam was right dean thought. He ran like in the movies all the way to the airport and ran to terminal 20 which was boarding. ‘CAS!’ he shouted really loudly and then he saw the man who he was looking for (which was cas btw).

‘dean? What are you doing here you don’t love me anymore;’

‘I do cas im so sorry even though you cheated on me I was the one that over reacted so I should say sorry’

‘oh dean’ they hugged it out like real men and didn’t cry. They went back to deans house for some ‘ya know’.

They took off their clothes and looked at each other they were really horny (lol). 

‘lets have sex I want to stick my wand up your butt’ said cas

‘have you got protection?’ said dean

‘yes I have my angel blade’ cas took his blade out and stabbed dean 

Dean died

Cas is actually a serial killer 

Don’t use protection kids

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys, please review!


End file.
